


Le dernier jour

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Doomed Timelines, M/M, Sadstuck, triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils n'avaient plus rien. Ils avaient détruit l'Espoir. Et quand on a tellement foiré sa session qu'il ne reste plus qu'à attendre un dernier jour qui n'en est déjà plus vraiment un, et qu'on n'a même pas l'espoir d'un lendemain, au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?</p>
<p>« Hé, Kan, t’as entendu parler de Noël ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dernier jour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerayhKateji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerayhKateji/gifts).



La neige tombait.

La neige tombait et Cronus se disait que c’était con, parce qu’il avait toujours voulu voir de la neige et qu’il avait jamais pu, mais maintenant qu’elle tombait il s’en foutait. Peut-être parce que c’était le dernier jour, et qu’il avait d’autres trucs plus importants à penser. Peut-être pas, parce qu’au final, il ne pensait pas à tant de trucs que ça.

La neige tombait, et déjà le paysage était blanc, et déjà ses pieds s’enfonçaient en elle et ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient couverts de flocons qui ne s’embêtaient même pas à fondre sur sa peau de toute façon presque aussi froide que la poudreuse.  
Il faisait jour, bien qu’il n’y ait plus de soleil ici, juste l’illusion d’une lumière déjà voilée par une couche de nuages gris. Encore un truc qu’il n’avait pas souvent vu, le soleil. Celui qu’ils avaient sur Beforus n’était pas des plus sympas, il lui aurait brûlé les yeux de ses rayons et ça aurait été la dernière chose qu’il aurait vue, et bon, Cronus pensait quand même qu’il y avait des trucs plus beaux à voir qu’un astre lumineux. Comme la neige. Et c’est vrai que c’était beau, mais bon, c’était le dernier jour, et au fond, tout ça, il s’en foutait.

Ses pas le menaient… Il ne savait pas trop où, en fait. Ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait tant d’espace que ça ici, de toute façon. Il n’aurait pas pu se perdre même s’il le voulait. C’était embêtant pour ceux qui voulaient rester seuls, comme Damara qui ne parlait plus, qui s’était juste assise dans un coin et Dieu seul savait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Cronus était allé la voir le jour précédent, mais elle ne l’avait même pas regardé. Il se demanda un moment si elle était toujours là, assise dans le froid, si la neige commençait à s’empiler sur elle sans qu’elle ne prenne la peine de la dégager. Elle ne supportait pas le froid aussi bien que lui, et si ce n’avait pas été le dernier jour, Cronus aurait probablement été la voir. Juste lui tenir compagnie, même si elle ne voulait pas, juste lui poser une couverture sur les épaules et attendre avec elle la fin de la journée, attendre en silence puisque c’était probablement ce qu’elle voulait, elle qui ne trouvait plus de valeur dans les mots. Mais c’était le dernier jour, et Cronus avait déjà décidé qu’il ne le passerait pas avec sa moirail, quand bien même ça lui déchirait l’intérieur de la poitrine.  

C’était aussi embêtant pour ceux sur qui Cronus ne voulait pas tomber mais qu’il finissait toujours par croiser – c’était un monde trop petit de toute façon, c’était presque obligé – comme Kurloz, qu’il n’avait jamais compris et qu’il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais, qui ne parlait pas non plus mais lui c’était normal, et qui souriait à tous ceux qu’il voyait, sourire aimable ou sourire de fou, personne n’était plus en mesure de le juger. Kurloz qui ne faisait plus grand-chose de ses journées lui non plus, qui se contentait de rester là, un peu comme une ombre, une présence que l’on aimerait oublier. Peut-être pensait-il à Mituna ou à Meulin, avec qui il aurait sans doute aimé passer la journée. Mais Mituna et Meulin n’étaient plus là de toute façon, et c’était le dernier jour, et Cronus ne voulait pas le passer à se demander ce à quoi Kurloz pensait. Peut-être ne pensait-il à rien, au final.

La neige tombait toujours et dans ce paysage blanc et froid, Cronus faillit ne pas voir Aranea et Porrim, assises côte à côte, silencieuses elles aussi. C’en était presque étrange de ne pas entendre Aranea parler, elle qui prenait tant de plaisir à étaler sa science à qui le voulait, ou ne le voulait pas, d’ailleurs. Elle avait pourtant continué de parler, ces derniers jours. Il avait fini par penser qu’elle était celle qui supportait le mieux cette situation. À croire que même elle avait fini par craquer sous le poids des pertes et des morts et du désespoir d’une session de toute façon perdue, perdue d’avance probablement, vouée à l’échec comme les autres étaient voués à mourir, parce que le destin avait décidé d’être cruel et que leur ligne temporelle avait été tirée comme une brindille à la courte paille et qu’ils avaient perdu, et c’était aussi simple que ça. Cronus passa devant les deux jeunes femmes sans leur parler. Si elles avaient décidé de passer le dernier jour à faire leur deuil en silence, il n’allait pas être celui qui les en empêcherait.

Le seul avantage de ce petit monde, au final, c’était qu’ainsi, il n’avait jamais aucun mal à le trouver. Il n’avait qu’à marcher quelques minutes et la tâche d’un pull rouge flamboyant apparaissait dans son champ de vision, probablement la seule couleur vive qu’il restait ici parmi le terne et le blanc de la neige. Aujourd’hui encore il n’eut pas longtemps à chercher pour le voir, debout dans la neige à fixer le ciel. Et une fois de plus, quand il le vit, et même s’il n’avait aucune raison au monde d’être heureux, Cronus ne put retenir le début d’un sourire.

« Hé, Kan. »

Le garçon se retourna et un instant ses yeux semblèrent briller un peu, et Cronus crut… Mais ce n’était que la neige qui tombe et qui illumine tout, qui donne l’illusion d’un éclat dans un regard devenu un peu trop terne, qui fait croire à une larme sur un visage désormais trop impassible.  

En y repensant, il n’avait jamais vu Kankri pleurer.

« Déjà le dernier jour, hein ?  
\- C’est vrai, répondit le garçon au pull rouge. Le temps passe vite.  
\- Vraiment ? Je trouve qu’il passe lentement.  
\- Peut-être. Le temps existe toujours ?  
\- Si ça se trouve, non. Mais c’est le dernier jour, non ?  
\- C’est le dernier jour. »

Kankri ouvrit ses paumes devant lui et observa les flocons tomber sur ses mains grises. Flocons qui fondaient et devenaient gouttes d’eau avant même d’avoir touché sa peau.

« Pourquoi de la neige, hein ? Demanda Cronus en se rapprochant pour mieux regarder les petites mains – n’avait-t-il pas froid ?  
\- Il faudrait réfléchir à la question. Je ne pense pas que ça ait grande importance.  
\- Ouais, on s’en fout un peu.  
\- Ton langage.  
\- On s’en fiche. Désolé.  
\- Ça ne fait rien. Après tout c’est le dernier jour. Je ne pense pas qu’il reste quelqu’un pour s’offenser d’un langage rude et de l’absence de tags et d’alertes aux triggers.  
\- Haha, peut-être. C’est toi qui décide, chef.  
\- Penses-tu qu’il neigera jusqu’à ce soir ?  
\- J’en sais rien. T’as froid ?  
\- Un peu. »

Cronus passa son bras autour des épaules du plus petit, même si c’était stupide, il devait être aussi froid que la neige, ses bras découverts, son torse seulement habillé du t-shirt blanc qu’il avait commencé à porter récemment. Mais Kankri eut la politesse de prétendre que ça le réchauffait, et Cronus se remit à sourire comme un idiot.

« Hé, Kan, t’as entendu parler de Noël ?  
\- Est-ce encore un concept humain ?  
\- Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Je les ai vus dans les morceaux d’espace qui se détachent. Je pense qu’une autre version de moi les connaît. Je vois leurs histoires dans mes rêves. De toute façon ce monde déconne, et puis c’est pas important. T’en as entendu parler ?  
\- Non. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Une fête, un peu comme notre veille du douzième périgée. Les humains décorent leurs nids comme nous, et ils s’offrent des cadeaux entre eux.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Ouais, puis y’a cette histoire de mec habillé en rouge qui donne des trucs aux humains sages, mais je pense que c’est des conneries. Un peu comme la magie. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça a l’air de les amuser de faire semblant que ce soit réel. Ils préparent aussi un repas et ils se rassemblent en petits groupes, ou des fois juste à deux. »

Kankri écoutait en silence, son regard toujours fixé sur la neige qui ne s’arrêtait pas de tomber.

« Tu sais, je commence à me dire que les humains sont pas si différents de moi. Du style, je pourrais être la réincarnation d’un humain dans un corps de troll, ou quelque chose du genre ? Ça expliquerait pas mal de trucs, tu sais. Comme pourquoi y’a jamais personne qui me comprend ou qui s’intéresse à ce que je fais.  
\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas prêter trop d’importance à ce que les autres pensent. Si voir les choses ainsi te rend heureux, alors tu devrais d’accrocher à cette vision.  
\- Ouais, t’as sans doute raison. Enfin bon, au final ça me sert plus à grand-chose de chercher une réponse à ma vie et à tout ce bordel.  
\- Non, j’imagine que non.  
\- On n’a plus de temps, tu sais ?  
\- Je sais. Le dernier jour.  
\- J’aurais voulu que ça dure plus longtemps.  
\- Est-ce qu’on aurait été heureux ?  
\- Hm, peut-être pas. On a vraiment tout foiré, pas vrai ?  
\- C’est certainement le terme approprié. »

La neige tombait toujours, s’entassait sur le sol d’un monde devenu trop petit, et c’était peut-être un compte à rebours. Bientôt tout serait blanc, bientôt le jour se terminerait. Kankri se resserra un peu contre l’autre garçon, qui aurait aimé pouvoir lui apporter plus de chaleur qu’une peau gelée de troll aquatique. Qui aurait aimé pouvoir lui apporter beaucoup plus, ce dernier jour d’une session mort-née, avortée par les choix stupides de trolls trop jeunes et trop confiants, trop sûrs d’eux pour réaliser.

« Tu crois que les morts auront plus de chance que nous ? Demanda Cronus, sans vraiment attendre une réponse dont à ce stade il se fichait, plutôt pour avoir quelque chose à se raconter parce qu’il commençait à en avoir marre du silence.  
\- N’avons-nous pas perdu notre place dans cet univers ?  
\- On ne sait jamais. On sait même pas vraiment ce qu’on fait là. Je crois que Damara comprenait les lignes temporelles, mais elle ne dit plus rien.  
\- Je pense que ça va au-delà de ça. Mais peut-être que tu as raison.  
\- On a détruit le temps.  
\- Et beaucoup d’autres choses.  
\- Détruit le temps, haha. On est vraiment pas doués. On comprenait rien, et on comprend toujours pas.    
\- Ce n’est plus la peine de s’en lamenter.  
\- Ouais, le dernier jour, hein ? Tu crois qu’il y aura quoi, après ?  
\- N’en avons-nous pas déjà parlé ?  
\- Si, plusieurs fois. Comment on a pu tout foirer à ce point ?  
\- Ça n’a plus d’importance.  
\- Non. Mais bon, je t’aime.  
\- Je sais. »

Et Cronus l’embrassa et il voulait que ce baiser ait un sens, car ce monde avait encore du Cœur et il s’en voulut mais il remercia Meulin pour être morte avant d’avoir brisé son élément, comme ils avaient tous brisé le leur. Ils s’embrassèrent dans un monde sans Temps et sans Espace, sans Lumière et sans Espoir ; ils s’embrassèrent dans ce monde au destin cruel mais qu’ils n’avaient plus l’envie de rejeter, parce qu’ils n’avaient plus assez de Rage pour se rebeller contre lui, parce que le Sang même de leur univers était de toute façon depuis longtemps contaminé. Vraiment, c’était stupide. Être toujours en vie mais en ayant tout perdu, tout sauf une poignée de sentiments et c’était sans doute pire au final. Aimer dans un monde condamné. Parce qu’ils réalisaient l’importance de ce qu’ils perdraient, une fois que le dernier jour s’achèverait.  

Cronus l’embrassa et deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, perles violettes qui vinrent se perdre dans la neige, la colorer de leur faible éclat translucide. Alors Kankri passa ses mains sur les joues du plus grand pour les effacer, il attira son visage plus près et posa son front contre le sien, et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sous la neige, dans le froid qui faisait de la buée de leurs souffles.

« Penses-tu que l’on pourrait fêter Noël aujourd’hui ? Demanda Kankri dans un murmure.  
\- Pour toi je ferais n’importe quoi, chaton.  
\- Mais je n’ai pas de cadeau à t’offrir.  
\- Merde, je crois que j’ai rien non plus.  
\- Est-ce qu’il faut forcément qu’il y ait quelque chose ?  
\- J’en sais trop rien. On n’a qu’à dire que non ?  
\- Mais ça ne changerait pas d’un jour habituel, dans ce cas.  
\- Si tu veux, je peux t’offrir mon cœur.  
\- Tu veux dire au sens figuré ?  
\- Euh, oui. Quoique, je pourrais me l’arracher, si tu me le demandes.  
\- Le sens figuré ira très bien. Et tu es stupide. Et je n’ai toujours pas de cadeau pour toi.  
\- Hein ? Je peux pas avoir ton cœur à toi en échange ? »

Cronus en fut presque attristé – presque. Mais outre le fait que l’espoir n’existait de toute façon plus dans ce monde, ce furent les rougeurs sur les joues de Kankri qui n’étaient probablement pas dues qu’au froid qui maintinrent le petit sourire sur le visage du plus grand.

« Eh bien. Est-ce que le principe du cadeau n’est pas d’offrir quelque chose que l’autre ne possède pas déjà ? »

Le sourire de Cronus s’élargit, et Kankri rougit un peu plus, mais sourit à son tour. Et ils restèrent ainsi ensemble, à se serrer, ou à discuter. Ils restèrent ensemble le temps d’une journée mais le temps était mort, aussi c’était peut-être moins long, ou plus long. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux pour ne pas avoir à voir le ciel, pour ne pas avoir à voir quand la lumière s’éteindrait. Derniers vestiges de lumière et derniers restes de temps, dans le minuscule fragment d’espace qu’il leur restait et qui ne tarderait probablement pas à disparaître totalement lui aussi.

Mais le temps pouvait déconner tant qu’il voulait, il s’écoulait quand même, et trop vite la lumière faiblit.

« Le jour est en train de finir.  
\- On dirait bien, oui.  
\- Hé, Kan ?  
\- Oui, Cronus ?  
\- Si jamais on est réincarnés, tu penses qu’on s’aimera encore une fois ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien. Ce serait bien.  
\- Je pense que je tomberai amoureux de toi quoi qu’il arrive.  
\- Tu viendras me retrouver, alors ?  
\- Bien sûr. Toujours. »

Il referma ses bras autour de Kankri, son visage enfoncé dans ses cheveux. Il savait que c’était stupide de pleurer, pourtant.

« Alors attends-moi, ok ? Ne tombe amoureux de personne d’autre avant que je t’ai trouvé.  
\- Ça n’arrivera pas. Je t’attendrai.  
\- Tu me le promets ?  
\- Que veux-tu, un mariage humain, pour en être assuré ?  
\- Honnêtement je saurais même pas dire comment ça marche exactement. Je crois que c’est une sorte de vœu, d’appartenir à l’autre à jamais.  
\- Un vœu, hein…  
\- Ouais.  
\- … Cronus, je crois que le ciel disparaît.  
\- Regarde pas, Kan. Regarde pas. »

Des bras qui se resserrèrent ; un hochement de tête incertain. Et la neige qui ne tombait plus, qui s’était arrêtée depuis un moment.

 

« Hé, Kankri.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J’ai compris pourquoi toutes les étoiles avaient disparu.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?  
\- J’viens de les retrouver dans tes yeux. »

Kankri rit, et sans rien ajouter ils se serrèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Ils se serrèrent fort pour ne pas avoir à assister au dernier jour qui s’évanouissait.


End file.
